Wants and needs
by NancyMay
Summary: Another look at that knock on the door. What if it wasn't Mei Lin?
1. Chapter 1

That knock on the door in season 4 gave most of us palpitations of the worst kind, but what if it hadn't been Mei Lin?

As always reviews and comments welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean gasped as he showed her the ring, her heart leapt as he explained it had been his mother's. He hesitated, he wasn't sure how to phrase his question, and then the mood was broken by a knock on the door. 'Hell' he thought, or cursed, he wasn't sure, but it broke his concentration. He got up to answer it, even though he could see the thought on Jean's face, 'Leave it.' As he moved out of the room he mouthed, 'Marry me.'

He straightened his waistcoat as he strode through the hallway to answer the caller; it could be a patient it could be a passerby, it could be...

'Li!' He took a sharp intake of breath, his daughter stood in front of him, head bowed in supplication.

'Daddy,' she tried her best to get round the western tongue, one of the remnants of her upbringing, the one she had clung to, the echo of her early childhood, even after she had told him she wanted nothing to do with him on his last visit.

'Who is it?' Jean, his beloved, called from somewhere behind him.

'Li,' he intoned, 'it's my daughter.'

Li collapsed into his arms, she recognised the word 'daughter' and knew that he loved her.

Jean ran to help him as she saw the young woman fall.

'Lucien?' She whispered.

He looked at her, shocked, but Jean took over.

'Into the guest room,' Jean pushed them, it was close to the front door. Lucien guided his daughter into the room and laid her onto the bed. She looked so frail.

Jean loosened her clothes and took off her shoes and pulled a blanket over her. She took Lucien by the forearms and locked eyes with him.

'Lucien, Lucien!' She had to raise her voice to engage him, 'She is expecting.' The one thing Lucien had not noticed was her slightly swollen belly, but Jean had and she knew what was happening. Li had come to the one person she knew could help her, support her and most of all, love her. Jean was an observant sort of person, she noticed things; and in this case she noticed the absence of a wedding ring, so in all probability she was an unmarried mother to be, but Li had lived in China for most of her life and Jean had to admit she didn't know if wedding rings were the norm in China.

For a moment, Lucien failed to take in what Jean was saying, he was going to be a grandfather. Then he sucked in a deep breath, and went to his daughter. What had happened to the little girl he had loaded onto the boat with her mother? Where had those years gone? When he had last seen her they had failed to connect, Li had felt he had deserted her and did not want to see him again. When he had left her he said he would always be there for her and if she ever needed him all she had to do was call. And indeed they had set up a tentative relationship, he wrote and sent her money from time to time, it was a situation that had got him into trouble with Monro, who had decided he was on a watch list. He'd intercepted the letters which led to Li writing to ask why he had abandoned her, again.

She was pale and drawn, it concerned him.

'Lucien,' Jean took his arms and pulled his gaze to her, 'Li has come to you because she's scared and she needs someone she can trust.'

Lucien ran his hands through his hair, 'How did she get here?' He wondered.

'Only she can tell you that, but for now let's make her comfortable, my pyjamas will probably fit her.' Jean left the room to get pyjamas and put the kettle on, hoping that Lucien would start to check her over. She could help him get her into bed but he would have to stay there as Li did not speak much English, that she knew, and Jean spoke absolutely no Chinese.

Lucien started to examine his daughter, she seemed listless and dehydrated. Jean came in with a pair of her pyjamas and some tea. The tea was black, like Lucien drank it; he had once told her he'd learnt to drink it that way when he was overseas, and she thought that would be how Li would take it.

She looked over at the young woman in the bed and smiled at her.

'Hello, Li,' she whispered, 'I'm Jean.'

Lucien translated and Li smiled back, she said something to her father that Jean couldn't understand, but by the look on her face she was asking what Jean was to her father.

Lucien looked at Jean, he wasn't exactly sure what to say in light of the question he had hurriedly asked her ten minutes before.

'Er...,' he hesitated, he knew what he wanted to say, and his confusion made Jean smile and even more certain what her answer was.

'I'm his fiancée,' she put her hand on his shoulder.

Lucien grinned and translated, touching her hand.

Li looked from one to the other, and saw they were both happy, so maybe they would make her welcome. Judging from the loan of the nightwear and the tea, that's just what they would do. When her father had visited her he had told her something of his life in Australia, his occupation, his home and said he had a housekeeper who kept him in line. Perhaps this was she, and if so, well her mother was dead so why shouldn't he find love again.

Between them they made her comfortable, Jean made Lucien turn his back while she helped Li change into the pyjamas, he translated everything the two women said to each other, and at times they all got the giggles. Li drank the tea, Jean had got it just right, not too strong, before she settled down into the bed and closed her eyes for some welcome sleep.

Jean took Li's clothes and the empty cup and left Lucien to sit with his daughter for a while. She took advantage of the time and washed Li's clothes by hand, not sure whether they would stand the machine. Before she put the jacket into the water she checked the pockets and found her passport, a few coins, some Australian some, she assumed, Chinese. She put them on the table to pass back to her. Inside the passport was a letter with Lucien's address on; that would have been the only way she could get to him. She sighed, 'poor thing,' it was a very long journey to take alone and troubled.

Lucien crept up behind her and put his arms round her, kissing her just behind the ear.

'Thank you,' he murmured.

'She's your daughter, Lucien, what else would I have done' She turned her head enough to return the kiss. She had to admit he had her at a disadvantage, her hands in the sink.

'...and thank you for agreeing to marry me, although I would have liked to propose a little more romantically.' He grinned.

'You were having trouble asking, you were a bit tongue-tied.' She wrung out the clothes, 'but I got the general idea. Anyway we couldn't possibly tell her I was your housekeeper today and your fiancée tomorrow, could we?'

She moved past him and put the washing on the clothes-airer on the sunroom. They wouldn't be dry by morning, but she was sure she could find something for Li to wear in the morning, unless Lucien confined her to bed, which she thought he might, just for one day.

When she had finished Lucien drew her back to the living room couch and sat facing her just as he had done before they had been interrupted.

'Jean, again, thank you for agreeing to marry me and so, I'd like you to wear this ring. You know it was my mother's and I want you to have it.' He looked earnestly at her, not sure whether he should have bought her a new one or not, but Jean meant so much to him and he hoped she would understand why he wanted her to have the ring.

She smiled at him, sometimes the poor man had trouble explaining himself and this was one of those times. She knew why he wanted her to wear Genevieve's ring and she was touched. He held the ring out to her and she looked at her left hand. She still wore Christopher's ring, and she couldn't wear both, so she slowly drew it off her finger and placed it on the coffee table. Lucien took her hand and slowly slid the diamond ring in the place of the wedding ring.

She held out her hand to better admire it, noting it fitted rather well, she raised an eyebrow. Lucien looked down at his hands and admitted the reason she couldn't find her 'old' engagement ring was because he had borrowed it to have the 'new' one resized.

Jean reached out and took both his hands in hers, 'It's beautiful,' she breathed, 'thank you.'

Lucien pulled her close and, for the first time since Adelaide, kissed her, slowly and passionately. She responded, sliding her arms round his neck as he slid his arms round her slight body, pulling her against him so he could feel every curve move with every breath.

They finally broke apart, almost breathless, smiling shyly at each other.

They sat for a while just holding each other close, Jean's head rested on his shoulder, his head rested ever so lightly on her head.

Jean sighed. She felt she could stay like that forever, warm and safe in the certainty of his love.

'Lucien,' she lifted her head to look at him, 'will you be able to stay at home for a couple of days, until Li settles in?' She was concerned about communicating with the girl, and really she had come to her father for help, not to be left with his fiancée while he went around solving other mysteries.

'I suppose so,' he understood her thinking, 'it would be a good idea. I can still take surgery and Alice, I'm sure, will take over as police surgeon until you and Li are comfortable together. In time her English will come back, she was fluent in both our languages when she was young. She just hasn't had to use English for seventeen years.'

'Thank you, I'm sure she'll appreciate it, I know I do.' She reached up and kissed his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hands up who thought I was resurrecting Christopher in the first paragraph? There will be at least one more chapter to this, maybe more.


	2. Chapter 2 settling in

Li stirred and stretched. She felt warm and comfortable but couldn't remember where she was, for an instant. Then she smiled, she had found her father and he had taken her in. He and his fiancée had helped her into bed, loaned her clothing, given her a drink and made her feel welcome. She knew Jean had noticed her belly, had noticed she was pregnant. She wasn't ashamed, because although she wore no ring she was married. Her husband had been imprisoned by the authorities for being a landowner. He was likely to be executed. She had sold her possessions including her wedding ring to enable her to buy her ticket to Australia, knowing she had to get out of China as soon as possible. Her last few shillings had allowed her to take a taxi from the station to the end of his drive. So here she was. As she lay there thinking about what could happen next there was a light tap on the bedroom door. It opened and the smiling face of Jean peered in. She showed the cup she was carrying.

'Tea?' she asked.

Li smiled her thanks. It had been so long since she had spoken English it had all but escaped her and she decided not to try it on Jean. She sat up and Jean gave her the drink, then went to open the curtains to let the morning sun in. Another knock on the door and Lucien peeped in. He smiled as he saw his daughter sitting drinking tea.

'Morning, Li.' Although he spoke fluent Mandarin he wanted Li to get used to hearing and speaking English and he would try to converse with her in English more than her usual tongue.

'Lucien,' Jean chided him, 'give her time to settle in first.'

The tone of Jean's voice told Li that she was letting her father know he should not tax her too much, and she smiled at Jean, grateful.

'Good morning, daddy,' she said, her accent thick but the words discernible. Jean noticed she called him 'daddy.' But when she last saw him that's who he was. Lucien wasn't going to stop her and Jean thought it was sweet.

Jean left the doctor and his daughter to talk. Lucien would let her know what was going on in due course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien came out of Li's room and took Jean aside.

'Jean,' he sighed heavily, saddened by what he had heard, 'Li's husband has been arrested, in all probability executed. He is, or was, a landowner and they are, shall we say, frowned upon by the authorities in China. She has come to us because she has nowhere else to go.'

'So she comes to her father, where else does a girl go, but to her father. I know I would have.' Jean smiled, 'It's alright Lucien, I understand.' She kissed him, not something she would have done before last night, but they were engaged now and she felt she could kiss him whenever she pleased.

'She sold everything to get here, even her wedding ring.' Jean raised her eyebrows at this information, 'Jean, she noticed you noticed she wore no ring.'

'Oh, I hope I didn't upset her.' Jean hadn't realised she'd been that obvious.

'No, don't worry, one of us was bound to. She expected to have to explain herself to me.' He squeezed her hand, affectionately.

Jean turned to get on with breakfast, 'Will Li eat bacon and eggs?' She had no idea what Chinese food was like, even though there was a Chinese restaurant in town, she'd never been.

'Unless she's changed Li will eat anything.' He laughed at the memory of Li pinching food of his plate when she was young and she had inherited his inquisitive nature. 'Don't worry, you're cooking will be perfectly acceptable. Anyway, I've never known anyone turn down one of your meals.'

'Only a fool would turn down Jean's cooking,' a voice from behind them stopped Lucien from bringing Jean into a more passionate embrace. Charlie was up and about. 'Morning.'

'Morning, Charlie.' Lucien greeted their lodger. 'Charlie, we have another lodger, as of last night. My daughter has come to stay.'

'Oh, were you expecting her?' Charlie didn't think they were that close.

'No,' Lucien admitted, 'she's managed to get out of China. I'll tell you all about it later, but she's expecting so no surprised looks. Oh, Jean's agreed to marry me.' He picked up the paper and went to wait for breakfast in the living room.

Charlie stood there with his mouth open for a second, then turned to a lightly pink faced Jean.

'Congratulations, Jean.' Then turned to the doctor and called through, 'Took you long enough!'

Jean flicked a tea towel at his arm and smiled.

Jean prepared a breakfast tray for Li and asked Lucien to take it to her. He looked at her and noticed she appeared a little shy at being with his daughter. He expected it was just the communication difficulty, so he picked up the tray and headed to the guest room. Li was sitting up when he knocked and went in with a cheery 'Breakfast!'

Li smiled, she felt so much easier in her mind that everything would be alright now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Li's clothes were not dry enough to wear so Jean leant her her blue robe to go over the pyjamas. She tackled Lucien over the issue when Charlie had left for work.

'Lucien...' She finished washing the breakfast dishes, 'Li needs some clothes. I haven't seen a sign of a suitcase and she'd obviously worn those clothes,' she indicated those drying in the sun room, 'for some time.'

'Right.' He thought for a moment, he wouldn't have a clue what to get her, or what size, 'err...if I give you some money can you sort that out for her.' He looked helpless, as usual when given a 'female problem.'

'Well...I can, but ...' She didn't know what Li's taste would be.

'Anything you deem suitable for a young, pregnant woman, will be fine. Just enough to tide her over for starters. You can take her shopping with you when she's feeling up to it.'

'Well, if you think that will be alright, but I can't read the size label on her underwear, so sorry Lucien...' She looked at him, innocently. It was true she couldn't read the labels but she could hazard a guess, she was a needlewoman.

Lucien smiled, he thought he could manage that, and thinking about it, when Jean put the laundry on the line to dry he'd seen her underwear! And thinking about it made him go a little pink!

Lucien dutifully translated the size labels for Jean and she committed them to memory.

'I'll go shopping after breakfast and you and Li can have a good talk. Perhaps you can tell her how it works here, and I am pleased she felt able to come to you and us.' Jean smiled at him and leant up to kiss his cheek.

He grinned and wondered why he had taken so long to ask her to marry him, he liked the way she kissed him, almost casually, whenever she felt like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean asked Lucien if she could borrow the car to do the shopping. She had some groceries to get as well as clothes for Li.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Groceries bought and stored in the car, Jean headed to the clothes shops in Ballarat. She wished she had Mattie with her to help choose, she would have a better idea what a young woman would wear. Underwear was easy, Jean chose pretty and practical bras and panties, pyjamas and a robe. Now for the 'outer wear'. It was only when looking at maternity wear in one shop that she realised that the gossips would have a field day. She was a similar size to Li and standing in a dress shop measuring the length of a maternity style dress against herself would set tongues wagging. She smiled inwardly, and decided to play the game, tease them. Jean chose two blouses, a skirt and a dress which she would have been happy for any daughter of her's to wear. Simply styled and elegant. She hoped Li would like them and she imagined the looks on faces when she took Li into town to choose more clothing. Lucien could be indulgent at times and this was one time she was going to encourage him. She paid for the clothes with a cheque, pre signed by the doctor which would add fuel to the gossip fire, thanked the shop owner and left with a rather smug smile on her face!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien opened the front door when he heard the car pull up. He went to help Jean unload her purchases and noticed she was smiling more than she would if she had just been for groceries.

'Good shopping trip?' He asked.

'There's going to be a lot of talk in Ballarat.' She grinned, cheekily. 'I measured the length of the dresses and skirt against me, I'm almost the same height, so beware. They already think we're sleeping together, so now they probably think you've got me pregnant.' And she laughed, mischievously.

Lucien joined in the laughter. He knew what the good folks of Ballarat thought about his relationship with Jean and although he wanted to protect her from the sniping, he agreed that it would be fun to lead them on.

'Shall I take them in to her?' Lucien wanted to spare her the trouble of trying to explain to Li what had been going on.

'No, it's alright. I'll shout if I get stuck!' Jean felt she had to create some kind of bond with the young woman and this was as good a way as any.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the guest room Jean took a deep breath and knocked before entering. She had the clothes over her arm and a smile on her face.

'Hello Li,' She said, gently and showed her the armful of clothes. 'Your father asked me to get you some clothes, I hope you like them'

It wasn't what Jean said but the way she said it and how she offered her the clothes. Her father had told her Jean was buying her some clothes but she did not expect the array. Living in China, everyone wore the same basic style of tunic and trousers, here was choice!

Li examined each item and held them up to her, feeling the softness and quality of the cloth, looking at the way the dress fell. Her smile said it all and they were like school girls giggling over new fashion. Li tried on everything and when she had finished and decided what she would wear for that day she hugged Jean and thanked her, in English.

They emerged from the room, two women apparently sharing a joke as they went to find Lucien. They found him in the living room, reading the paper. Well, what was a chap to do when two women were trying on clothes? He looked up and gasped. Jean had done his daughter proud, she looked lovely. He spread his arms wide and as he took Li into a hug he grinned over her shoulder at Jean and mouthed 'thank you.'

'My pleasure.' She mouthed back and went to do her housework.

Charlie was introduced to Li when he came in from work that evening, she smiled shyly at him. When her father had visited her the first time he spoke of a 'Danny', but this was obviously another policeman, and he seemed nice.

As they ate dinner that evening Li listened to the unfamiliar tongue. Some words were vaguely familiar. Charlie told Lucien about a case Alice was working on, a couple of blow-ins found dead behind the Pig and Whistle pub. Apparently beaten to death. No identification, no wallets on them.

'How old, Charlie?' Lucien asked.

'Somewhere in their late twenties or early thirties, Alice reckons.' Charlie sighed and took his plate to the sink. 'Want me to wash up, Jean?'

'Thanks, Charlie.' Jean smiled. She thought Charlie washed the dinner pots more than she did these days.

Jean took Li into the living room, leaving the men to wash up. She could see Li found this strange, she was used to doing all the housework, her husband telling her it was 'women's work!'

She patted her hand and smiled, encouragingly. 'They are very helpful around the house.' Jean said as she moved to the drinks table. She poured whisky for both Charlie and Lucien and a sherry for herself. She offered Li sherry but it was declined. Lucien strolled into the living room and took the proffered drink.

'Thank you, Jean.' He turned to Li and raised his glass and opened his eyes wider repeating Jean's offer. Again it was declined, but with a smile. She had never drank alcohol, it wasn't something her husband had encouraged. She remembered her parents drinking wine at parties and dinners when she was a child. Perhaps she'd try at a later date, when she was more easy with life in Australia.

Over the following days Jean and Li found their own way of holding a conversation, sometimes it went awry but even that ended in giggles.

Li offered to help with the housework and Jean let her, reasoning it was a good way for Li to re-acquaint herself with the English language. Lucien agreed it was a good idea and he liked to see his future bride and daughter bonding this way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was mending a tear in Lucien's trousers one evening as she an Li sat in the living room. Charlie and Lucien were following a lead on the dead blow-ins so they were alone.

'Your father is always getting his clothes torn. He gets very involved in his cases.' Jean offered as explanation. Li's English had started to come back to her and even if she didn't understand the whole of what was said to her she got the gist of it.

'My mother,' she said, slowly and carefully, 'did not sew. Our servants did and my nanny showed me some.'

'I could teach you, if you like.' Jean suggested. 'I sometimes make my own clothes.'

'That would be very kind of you.' Li smiled, this woman was so very generous with her time and thoughtful in deed. Being able to sew would b a useful skill she imagined.

The click of the lock in the front door announced Lucien's arrival.

'Only me!' He called cheerfully. He walked up behind Jean and kissed the back of her neck but not before Li had gasped when she saw him.

Jean turned, 'Lucien!'

He had a graze on his cheekbone and an emerging bruise round his right eye.

'It's nothing.' He grinned, he knew he was in for it, again!

'Nothing, indeed.' Jean scolded him. 'If I'm going to marry you I'd like you in one piece. Into the surgery with you while I deal with that.' She pushed his shoulder gently, propelling him towards the surgery.

Lucien was still grinning even when she cleaned the wound with antiseptic. He was like a little boy always getting into scrapes. But it was a source of concern to Jean, one day he would be seriously hurt, even killed, and as she bathed the graze she couldn't stop a tear rolling down her cheek. She tried to sniff quietly so he did not hear but he was blessed with keen hearing and she couldn't get away with it. He opened his eyes and looked into her face filled with worry.

'Oh Jean, I'm sorry.' He kissed the tear away.

'Lucien,' Jean was cross with herself for being weak, 'I want you whole. I don't want to be visiting you in hospital after a beating, or worse...' She couldn't give voice to the fear she may have to identify his body in the morgue.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms round her, her arms went round him and she held him as if she never wanted to let go.

'I'll try to be more careful. I hate to worry you, but you know I can't just let thugs get away with hurting others.' He moved his hand to touch her face and bent down to kiss her, gently but firmly on the lips.

'I know, but, please, Lucien...' And she buried her head in his chest, breathing in his own unique scent tinged with the cold air outside. They held each other tight until Jean broke the embrace,

'Li will wonder what we're up to,' the cheeky look had reappeared in her eyes.

'Not as much as I'd like!' Lucien raised his eyebrows and grinned naughtily!

Jean slapped his arm playfully, but after all this time of knowing Lucien, and now being engaged to him, she was, she was astounded to admit to herself, in agreement with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what are they going to do about it? Bet you can't guess!


	3. Chapter 3 something soft and warm

More of a Jean and Lucien chapter than a Li one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay in her bed unable to sleep. It had not been much of a conversation with Lucien in the surgery but it had had a profound effect on her. She had long had feelings for him that went beyond the bounds of those for one's employer and now they were engaged, after months of pussy-footing about each other, it was ridiculous. She loved him, he loved her, gossip was rife; she wanted to say, 'to hell with the lot of them', and would have, if not for the fact that his daughter was now in the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien lay awake, staring into the half light afforded him by the slightly opened curtains. He was happy his daughter had come to him, delighted that the enigmatic Jean had agreed to be his wife but he replayed the scene in the surgery over and over again. He hadn't meant to make a lewd comment and the twinkle in Jean's eyes had shown she had not taken it as such. Did she really think the same as him? They were neither of them silly teenagers experimenting with their emotions. They were middle aged, widowed and aware of what relationships and marriage entailed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had a nightmare that night. It had taken him a while to settle and fall asleep, the case of the two dead lads bothered him. Their clothes had been well made, not cheap; so it followed they were of good families, or at least reasonable well off. Alice had said they had been well groomed under the bruises and broken limbs. He didn't think they had been the ones who had been up to no good, perhaps they had disturbed a robbery or other crime.

His cries woke Jean as usual and also Li. The two met at the foot of the stairs, Jean told Li to go back to bed, everything was alright she would see to Lucien. She had long given up knocking on his door to wake him from his terrors and slipped into the room. He was thrashing more than usual, most of his covers were on the floor. Jean picked up a blanket and put it over the chair before sitting on the bed. Sitting on the bed was a little step further than usual, she usually just stood over him and stroked his hand and arm. She leant forward and stroked his cheek, tracing her fingers through his beard. The memory of the conversation in the surgery earlier passed through her mind. Lucien turned his face in her direction, the more intimate touch seemed to soothe him quicker than the usual stroking of his arm. She smiled, her new found boldness made her heart beat just a little faster. Placing her hand flat against his cheek she wondered, dare she, dare she kiss him? Here in his bedroom, in the half light, dare she? While she pondered, Lucien's hand found her knee. She jumped, his touch was so light it tickled. She picked the hand up and kissed his palm, then nestled her cheek in it. His hand was soft and warm, and as she looked past it she wondered again if she could be as bold as she wanted to be. Again the memory slipped into her mind, Lucien was still not completely settled. Nobody would know, not even Lucien if she was very gentle. She put one hand on the bed to steady herself and leant over him, closer, feeling his breath on her face, she kissed him, lightly on the lips. Lifting her head away just enough to speak she whispered,

'It's alright, my love, I won't let anyone hurt you.'

She felt Lucien's hand slide round the back of her head and she froze, momentarily. Wasn't this what she wanted? She relaxed. Raising her eyes to look at him, his eyes were open and he was smiling.

'Did I wake you, again?' His voice was low.

'Uh uh. But it's ok, I'm used to it.' She didn't try to back away, but smiled again.

'I wish it didn't happen.' He looked deep into her eyes, saddened that he disturbed her sleep so often, when she must need it; she was up at the crack of dawn every day.

Jean smiled, 'One day, perhaps, it will stop. Until then...'

Lucien put gentle pressure on her neck, pulling her towards him and, noticing she didn't pull back continued to pull her the short distance to his lips. The next kiss was deeper, longer more passionate, until Jean broke the connection, breathless and blushing.

Lucien put his arms round her and pulled her down next to him, her head on his chest, her arms across him. He put his foot under her legs so she was lying with him on the bed. He pulled the remaining cover over her and they both drifted off into welcome sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun streaming in through the gap in curtains woke Jean. She was disorientated, a steady thump, thump echoed in her head and that definitely wasn't a pillow she had her head on! Blinking she remembered what had happened last night, and she allowed herself a small smile. Her sleep had been deep, deeper than usual and she felt more than ready to face the day. Facing Charlie and Li, however, was a different matter. She would have to get up quickly, before either of them awoke, and yet she was so comfortable where she was.

'Morning.' Lucien whispered.

'Morning.' she replied, 'I'd better get up before we're caught out!'

'Charlie...' Lucien started to say Charlie would keep his own council.

'It's not Charlie that bothers me, it's Li.' She sat up and looked at him, his hair stood up in quirky tufts it made her smile. 'She arrived as you asked me to marry you, and two weeks later we share a bed! Lucien what will she think?'

'You're probably right, but I wish we could at least share a bed. I might not have any nightmares at all.' He raised an eyebrow in hope she would think it a good idea, but deep down he doubted it. Last night had been pure chance.

She kissed him and made a swift exit from the room before he decided to try to keep her there, she wasn't sure how strong her resolve was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast was ready as usual when Charlie arrived in the kitchen. Although he had heard Lucien the previous night he knew Jean always dealt with it and he had turned over and gone back to sleep. Li entered shortly afterwards. The noises her father had made had unnerved her, he hadn't had a nightmare since she had come to live with him so it had been a shock to her. Jean had seemed completely unfazed by the situation but she wanted to know what it was and why. She couldn't ask Jean, she would find it difficult to understand the answer, she would have to ask her father.

In between patients Li got the opportunity to talk to her father about the shouting. He explained gently that since his time in the war he had recurrent nightmares if a case was bothering him. She wasn't to worry, Jean had a way of calming him down, she should just go back to sleep. Kissing his cheek she said she was sorry he had such awful memories and hoped one day they would go away. He agreed they probably would. Another patient was in the waiting room so the conversation came to an end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All avenues had come to nothing in the attempts to identify the two bodies still lying in the morgue. The only thing they could think of now was to make the faces look respectable and publish pictures in the Courier, in the hope that their families read the paper. Lucien thought that at least someone would have reported them missing. Having Li come to live with them he was even more aware of the loss of a child than ever. It could have been that that had made his nightmares come back. Almost every night he shouted out and every night Jean went in and stayed.

'Jean,' Lucien caught her one evening after Li and Charlie had gone to bed.

'Mmm...' She was threading a needle to replace a missing button on Charlie's shirt.

'You have spent all of the nights since I started to have nightmares again coming down to me and staying.'

'It's what I've been doing for the past year, Lucien; coming down to you that is.' She knew what he wanted to suggest she had been wondering when he would.

'You know I appreciate it, well more than appreciate it.' He didn't quite know how to invite her into his bed. Should he suggest she save herself the trouble of starting off upstairs, or should he just come right out and say;

'You want me to start off sleeping in your bed?' She didn't want to say, 'sleep with you,' it implied something else.

'I just thought it would save you having to come downstairs, half asleep. I worry you might fall.' He reasoned. 'I'm not suggesting anything more than sleep.' He hastily added, although that might be an insult, he wasn't sure.

'Hmm...I don't know whether to be insulted or not,' she smiled slyly. 'Thank you for the consideration for my welfare.' She was going to make him work for this.

'I...I...er...I just didn't want you to think I wanted to...er you know.' Lucien stammered.

'Really, Dr Blake.' She raised her eyebrows and tried to sound stern. There was what could only be described as an awkward silence; until Jean could no longer keep her face straight.

'Honestly, Lucien,' she laughed and leaned into his arms which he wrapped around her tightly.

It wasn't the best position to sit in to sew a button on but Jean managed it. As she sewed Lucien insisted on planting kisses on parts of her head he could reach, leaning down to nibble her ear lobe. All of which made her giggle, girlishly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd spent so many nights falling asleep in his arms after a nightmare that it didn't seem at all strange or even wrong to be going to bed with him. He, very gentlemanlike, allowed her to get into bed while he was in the bathroom. Unlike Jean he found he felt nervous, he loved her so much he didn't want to do the wrong thing, to go too far, to frighten her off. He'd said just sleep nothing else but her manner told him something else, or did it? He was so confused about everything except his love for her. He sighed and went down to his room.

Opening the door he saw a sight he hoped to get used to; Jean was sitting up, reading, as if she had been sleeping in his bed for years, like an old married couple. She looked up and smiled. She'd decided that if she followed her usual routine she would remain calm and matter of fact. So she read her book until he came in. She placed her bookmark, an old piece of ribbon, between the pages, closed the book, placed it on the nightstand and slid down beneath the covers. She reached up and switched out the light.

Lucien hung his robe on the back of the door, noticing Jean's was already there, and went round to his side of the bed. Jean reached over and pulled back the covers. She found it rather sweet that he seemed far more nervous than her. Did he think she was going to throw herself at him, rip his pyjamas off and demand he show her what he was made of?!

Lucien slid under the blankets and lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Something moved over his chest then up to his face. Something soft and warm stroked his cheek and turned his face so he was looking into a pair of blue-green eyes. The slow smile that spread over her sweet face made him smile too. He turned to meet her, his arms circling her, pulling her close until he was able to kiss her, passionately, deeply. The trouble with this was that his desire became increasingly obvious, but, instead of pulling away, Jean deepened the connection. He didn't know if he could stop if she...

'It's alright Lucien,' She murmured as he broke the connection.

'Are you sure?' Jean was not one to condone extra marital affairs, or sex before marriage, so he was surprised she had firstly, agreed to sleep in his bed with him and secondly, was not rejecting his desire.

'Please don't ask me that.' She thought.

'I love you,' She said, 'We're both old enough to know what we're doing, and whatever we do do, the gossips will say what they want anyway.'

Lucien kissed her again and moved his hand inside her pyjama top, tentatively upwards until he found the softness of her breast. She gasped at his, oh so gentle, touch, then slipped her hand between two buttons of his top, opening them so she could better stroke his chest, feel the hairs usually hidden by his clothes. It felt so different to what she had been used to with Christopher, who had next to no hair on his chest. She liked it, it gave her a sense of his strength. Lucien was not quite so adept at undoing buttons with one hand and needed a little help from Jean until both their tops were open and they lay skin to skin, still kissing. Lucien rolled Jean onto her back and leant over her, moving his head down to kiss her neck, hearing her moan, ever so slightly, her growing need for him. He continued to move down her body, kissing her shoulders, her collar bone her breasts down to her belly button, his hands preceding his lips at every turn. The further down her body he went the quicker her breaths came but when his hand came to the waistband of her pyjama bottoms she gasped. Lucien lifted his head and looked at her, waiting for her to allow him to continue. She put her hand out and stroked his head, relaxing back onto the bed realising she had stiffened at this point in his ministrations. This was so new to her, the way he took his time to know her, the way his hands caressed her body; Christopher had never been like this; she wanted Lucien more than ever. Lucien continued his explorations, slipping his hand between her legs, but over the fine cotton fabric of her nightwear. He felt her response and moved his head up to hers. She moved her hands from his head down his back to the waistband of his trousers and they moved together. His hardness pressed against her and he slipped his hand inside her pyjamas feeling her need for him. Expertly removing the garment that hindered him as Jean had done to him, he moved over her and filled her with love and passion and feelings she had never before had. Lucien took her to a place she had never been and as they moved together she felt more loved than she had ever been before. She bit her lower lip in release, not daring to utter the sounds she heard in her head, but allowed herself to groan in the final release of their rapture.

Jean awoke as usual, at the crack of dawn. Something heavy was on her stomach; looking down she observed the top of Lucien's head and smiled. Thinking back to the previous night she wondered why she had been so uptight, why she had refused to let him know how she felt about him, or even acknowledge it herself. What a waste of time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think that I need to go back to Li, that was the original idea of the story!


	4. Chapter 4 No more worries

Thanks to lullabymoon for reminding me I hadn't finished this story. Hope this and the next chapter fit the bill. x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean came out of the bathroom and headed into her own bedroom. Charlie and Li were still asleep, Charlie's gentle snores coming through his door She'd told Lucien that she didn't want to advertise the fact that she was sleeping with him, to Charlie or Li, so, even though it was tempting to stay where she was, she insisted on getting up at her usual time, getting breakfast ready and starting the day the way she had done for years.

Lucien sauntered into the kitchen, dressed in his suit as was his habit but with a smirk on his face.

'You can wipe that look off your face, Lucien Blake!' She warned as he kissed her forehead.

'I don't know what you mean, Jean.' He teased, noticing she was having a hard time not smiling back.

Li entered the room just in time to see her father and Jean in the middle of an embrace. It embarrassed her to see them this way, she was not used to seeing a couple being overly familiar with each other. She coughed quietly, making Jean jump and break the connection.

Jean was by the stove almost immediately, trying to appear as if everything was completely normal and that she started every morning by kissing the doctor deeply and passionately.

'Ah, good morning, Li.' Lucien smiled and held out his hands to her. She relaxed and took them, accepting the fatherly peck on the cheek.

'Good morning.' She spoke quietly.

'Morning, Li' Jean called from her position by the stove, 'bacon and eggs alright?'

'Yes, lovely, thank you. Shall I set the table?' Li asked, politely.

'Please.' Jean continued to concentrate on cooking the eggs hoping her blush would fade. Lucien went over to her,

'She'll have to get used to it, sweetheart,' he whispered in her ear, 'I don't propose to hide how I feel about you around the house. I can't show it out in town or at the club, but this is our home.'

Jean turned to him, still slightly pink but smiling.

'I know.'

'Morning all!' Charlie's cheerful voice preceded him into the kitchen. There was, he thought, a bit of an atmosphere in the room. Jean had a faint look of embarrassment about her, as did Li. Lucien was his usual cheery self.

'Morning, Senior Sergeant.' Lucien greeted him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast consumed, Li washed the pots, while Jean and Lucien looked over the list of patients booked in for the morning surgery. Li thought about the scene she had witnessed in the kitchen, how she had caused her father and his fiancée embarrassment. Although they had made her feel more than welcome, in fact completely at home, she worried she may be in the way. Again she would have to talk to her father about it during a time when Jean was not about, perhaps when she went shopping. Li had accompanied Jean into town once only, to be met with stares and whispers behind hands, she told Jean she wouldn't go again. Jean had tried to tell her not to bother with them, she had endured it for years and it really didn't matter. But Li was adamant. Jean had spoken to Lucien, concerned she would become a recluse. Lucien had tried to reason with his daughter, but even he could not make her see they were not to be listened to.

Several times since then Jean had been asked by shop owners where the doctor's daughter was, and each time Jean made a feeble excuse that the pregnancy made her tired. That became wearing and she began to get annoyed. They only wanted to stare at her as if she was an exhibit in a circus. Ridiculous really, there were some Chinese families locally, so they were used to seeing oriental features. She supposed it was because she was Lucien's daughter and they couldn't understand how he, a white male, of European heritage, would marry an oriental woman with her strange eastern ways.

Jean left the house, hoping to be back in time for surgery, so Li took her chance to speak to her father about being in the way.

'Daddy,' she looked round the door of the consulting room where Lucien was reading the notes of some of his patients.

'Li, come in.' He smiled at her.

'I was thinking, maybe I should not be here.' Li had learned to come straight to the point, 'I...'

'Why on earth would you think that?' Lucien dropped into Mandarin, all the better to help her understand that she was wanted.

'You and Jean...'

The penny dropped, she had been embarrassed catching her father and future step-mother embracing.

'Li, Jean and I love each other, and it's only at home we can show it. If we were to, so much as, hold hands in public the gossip would be awful. The good ladies of Ballarat have always said mean things about Jean, sharing the house with me. They never say anything to her when she is with me, only when she is alone.' Lucien held out his arms to her, 'we want you here, we are so glad you felt you could come to me.'

Li took the hug and knew she didn't need to worry about it anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had finished shopping, and was loading the groceries into the car, when Agnes Clasby stopped to speak to her.

'Hello, Jean. How are you? And how is Li settling in?' Being one of Lucien's oldest friends Jean could always be frank with her.

'Well, thank you. Li is adapting to the way we live rather well. She is becoming quite helpful around the house, too.' Jean smiled, it was nice that someone would ask after Lucien's daughter, when Agnes had come for an appointment she had made a point of being kind to the girl, which Li had recognised as friendliness. 'Aren't you due for an appointment today?' Jean had seen her name on the list, but Agnes had a talent for 'forgetting' her appointments if she felt like it.

'Am I?' Agnes smiled, rumbled. 'Well, it's rather a long walk for today.'

'No matter, hop in, I'll give you a lift.' Jean opened the passenger door for her, with a twinkle in her eye.

'Oh I don't want to put you to any trouble, dear.' Agnes smiled back, she knew Jean wouldn't take no for an answer.

'No trouble.' Just as Agnes was getting into the car, resigned to her fate, two of the gossips passed, whispering rather loudly, fully intending Jean to hear them.

'Well, really,' said one, 'fancy forcing a poor old lady to go to her appointment, and when that oriental is in the house.'

Jean bridled. Gripping the top of the car door.

'Do you suppose Mrs Beazley has to cook special food for her, I don't suppose they eat the same as us.' The other remarked.

Agnes put her hand on Jean's, now for some fun, she thought.

'No, it's quite difficult getting rat to skewer and snake to boil in Ballarat,' She raised her eyebrows, so innocent, 'isn't it Jean?'

Jean bit her lip at the horrified expression on the two ladies faces and just nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak with out laughing out loud. The women stuck their noses in the air and strutted off. Jean got into the car and drove off, tears of laughter running down her face, which didn't make for particularly safe driving? Agnes just sat there with a smug, pleased expression on her face, she hadn't had so much fun for ages!

Jean got them both to the house safely, still giggling at the faces of two ladies who may now give her a little peace.

As she took the groceries into the house Li went to give her a hand and noticed she was smiling and she had Agnes with her. Li liked Agnes, she didn't treat her as if she had two heads.

'Go on through to the waiting room, Agnes, Lucien will see you now if there's no one else there.' Jean said, 'I'll put the kettle on and you can have tea after he's seen you.'

'You look happy, Jean.' Li remarked.

'Yes, Agnes put two gossips in their place, while I was putting the shopping in the car.' Jean grinned, but she wasn't going to tell Li what had been said.

'I like her,' Li admitted, 'she has always been pleasant to me.'

'Oh Agnes has seen the world,' Jean put the shopping away, 'not much bothers her, except meanness and whispering behind hands.'

'Will she come through for tea, or do you take it into the surgery?' Li was setting a tray, as she had seen Jean do if she was taking a drink into Lucien.

'Usually I take it through, but as she's first in she can join you and me.' Jean passed her some biscuits, 'your father will have his when he's seen the last patient.'

There was a knock at the door and Jean went to admit the first of the day's patients.

Surgery went well and swiftly, Agnes joined Li and Jean in the living room for tea and biscuits until Jean was able to run her home. As she pulled up outside Agnes' house she thanked the older woman for defusing the situation earlier.

'Don't mention it, my dear.' Agnes smiled, 'it's about time some people were taken down a peg or two.'

'I just wish I could get Li to come into town with me.' Jean still felt if she went in often enough the whispering would cease to be an issue.

'I know,' Agnes thought for a moment. 'Why don't the three of us go shopping one day? Li might feel better with another supporter.'

'I'll suggest it, if you don't mind shopping for baby paraphernalia?' Jean didn't think it would be much fun for the older woman.

'I'll cope.' Agnes smiled, 'we could go for a cuppa afterwards.'

'Mmm, don't know if Li will go that far, but I like your thinking.' Jean agreed it would be good, and Li should have a say in what things were bought for the baby. It was about time they looked for a layette and at least a bassinet. 'I'll tell Li you've offered your support and me and Lucien will persuade her. Would you be free sometime next week?'

'Yes, I've nothing on. Ring me when you want to go.' Agnes went into her house thinking she was actually going to enjoy a day out with Jean and Li. Baby wear notwithstanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken some doing but finally Lucien and Jean persuaded Li she needed to choose baby clothes, a bassinet and pram, and the things she would need for hospital. Li had begged her father to let her give birth at home but Lucien was adamant she should go into hospital. He and Jean would both be there and she wasn't to be afraid. The hospital in Ballarat was a good one, and the medical staff were kind and gentle. He even arranged a visit to the maternity ward to show her how different it was to the hospital she would have gone into in China. Where she had lived was a poor area and the hospital understaffed, and ill equipped.

Jean and Li picked up Agnes and they set off to see what they could purchase and place an order, if necessary, for the pram. Lucien had told Jean to charge everything to him, no arguments!

With the two older women to guard and guide her Li was able to relax and enjoy the shopping trip. She was surprised at the choice and began to be excited at the prospect of being a mother, especially surrounded by such love. Jean suggested she buy plain nightgowns for the baby, until they knew what sex it was ,it was silly to buy gender specific clothes. Nappies and cot and pram linen were on the list and purchased. A pram was ordered and a bassinet chosen, which would be delivered within a day or so. Li chose her nightwear for hospital under Jean's advice. She was overwhelmed at the generosity of her father. They put their purchases in the boot of the car and Agnes declared she was parched and suggested they call in at the club for a cuppa. Jean knew Cec would be only too happy to accommodate them in a quiet corner and the two steered Li up the steps into the building.

'Mrs Beazley, Miss Clasby.' Cec greeted them, 'Miss Li. How nice to see you.'

'Cec could you find us a quiet table and some tea, please?' Jean asked.

'Of course, this way ladies.' He showed them to a nice light corner and brought a tray of tea and biscuits.

Li enjoyed her tea, Jean and Agnes helped her ignore the odd look she got, but for the most part they were left to drink their tea and chat.

They dropped Agnes off, Li thanking her for her help and apologising for her having to browse baby clothes.

'I enjoyed myself, my dear.' Agnes smiled, she genuinely had, 'we must have an afternoon out again, sometime.'

'That would be lovely, Agnes.' Jean said, and she drove off.

'Thank you, too, Jean.' Li turned to her, 'I see now that I don't need to dignify the comments with replies, or even listen to them.'

'No, Li, you don't.' Jean smiled at her, 'you are a very brave young woman, worth much more than some of them.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They unloaded their purchases and put them in Li's room. Jean said they would have to sort out a way to get the bassinet in the room without it seeming too crowded.

Lucien was pleased to see his daughter so happy, he would have to thank Jean, later, but,

'Jean.' He picked up a tea towel to dry the dishes, 'could you, perhaps see that Agnes has some flowers? To thank her for suggesting the shopping trip. It seems to have done Li the world of good.'

'Of course, but I think it did Agnes good too.' Jean looked at him, 'she seemed to enjoy herself as much as Li. I did too.'

'I have plans to thank you, later.' He had a wicked twinkle in his eye.

Jean dried her hands and grasped the edges of his waistcoat, pulled him towards her, 'Really, doctor?' and planted a long and suggestive kiss on his lips. Lucien put his arms around her and responded in kind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We'll leave the doctor to reward Jean as he sees fit! The next chapter should be the last in this story.


	5. Chapter 5 Bond

Li had well and truly settled in with her father and Jean. She helped Jean in the house, learnt to cook the dishes they all like to eat, and showed Jean one or two of her own recipes. The guest room was turned into a bedsitting room for her so that when the baby was born she could have some privacy or time to herself if she needed it. Jean privately suggested to Lucien that at some time they move the house around and give Li the two rooms Charlie and Mattie used and put Charlie in the guest room. That would give Li's baby its own room. To all intents and purposes Jean still slept in her own room, or as far as Charlie and Li were concerned, anyway.

'What about if Mattie comes back?' Lucien asked innocently, as they sat over their evening drinks.

Jean shot him a look then smiled at his schoolboy charm.

'I expect we'll find somewhere for her.' Jean said, airily.

'Hopefully we'll be married by then, anyway.' Lucien moved over to sit next to her, now he was in less danger of being stabbed with the needle she had been using to mend his shirt, again!

'Let's wait until Li has had her baby, it won't be long now.' Jean would like to have been married by now, a swift wedding to be sure but why not? However, their first concern was Li and the baby, getting her comfortable, which she now was, and at ease around Ballarat. There was still some gossip, but she would just say something in Mandarin under her breath and some thought she was insulting them. Generally she just replied that 'it was true', whatever they said, but as they didn't speak her language...

'As you wish, my dear. But until then...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The case of the two unknown boys came back to haunt Lucien, finally, after much searching their parents had been found, living near Sydney. The boys had, supposedly, gone to Melbourne to meet some friends and look over the university with a view to studying there. They had no idea they were in Ballarat or what they were up to. Unfortunately, this was a case that was never going to be solved, who the boys had been involved with and what they were doing in Ballarat, but at least now they could be buried properly. Lucien and Alice were thanked for their care and the amount of time they had spent trying to identify the boys. Lucien felt for them, now he had Li back in his life it hurt him more than ever and only Jean could soothe that hurt, which she did in her own way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien's dogged determination to get at the truth and his methods, although sometimes unorthodox, were well known in Victoria and he was invited to lecture at the University of Melbourne. It would mean an overnight stay, not usually a problem, but Li was close to giving birth.

'Father,' Li had felt she was little old to call him 'daddy' anymore and Jean always referred to him as 'your father', 'please go. You have so much knowledge to give to the students, I can't deny them that. I'll be alright, I have Jean.'

'Lucien,' Jean was touched that Li had such regard for her, 'Li's right. As you are staying at the university we can call if we need you.'

'Well, if you're sure, but I'll go by train, then you can have the use of the car.' He had two lovely ladies in his life and he trusted Jean to care for his daughter as if she was hers.

Lucien still fussed before he went, ten times or more he had made sure Jean had the number of the university and the name of the faculty he would be in. Jean rolled her eyes and on the day practically pushed him onto the train, with Li laughing at him. He was to get there for dinner with the faculty team and give his lecture the following day, then come home that evening. He would take a taxi home as it would be late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Blake residence!' Jean answered the phone just as she was pouring her evening sherry.

'Jean,' Lucien found time to ring before he went into dine, it was good to hear her voice.

'Hello, sweetheart.' Jean smiled, 'good journey?'

'Yes fine, how are you and Li?'

'Lucien we're fine. You've only been gone four hours, how much trouble can we get into in that time?' Jean laughed, honestly, did he think they were going out on the town in his absence?

'Well...' he grinned, she was right, as usual. 'I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you already. Will you sleep in our bed tonight?'

'Probably, in fact, yes.' Silently praying Li didn't need her in the night and discover the truth about the sleeping arrangements.

They exchanged sweet nothings until Lucien was called through to dine. He told her he loved her and promised to ring in the morning, before lectures started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was awoken in the small hours by someone shaking her shoulder and whispering, urgently,

'Jean, Jean.'

'Mmm, wha.., Li?' She rubbed her eyes, her first thought was, 'Damn, caught!'

'My baby...I think it's coming.' Li's eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Jean sat up, typical Blake, she thought. She switched on the bedside light and blinked.

'Sit down, here.' She indicated the side of the bed next to her. 'Tell me what you feel.'

'A pain, my back and across here,' Li moved her hand over the top of the bump.

'How many times?'

'I don't know.' Li started to cry.

Jean put her arm round her, 'Everything's going to be fine. Now, have your waters broken?'

'No.'

'Good. Now, I need to put some clothes on, I'll be quick. Do you think..,' she was about to suggest Li get dressed, 'no go and get your robe and your bag. I'll take you to the hospital before I ring your father.' Lucien would not be happy if she didn't alert him, although he wouldn't be able to get to them any time soon, the trains didn't run that late.

'Don't ring him, yet. He needs to give the lectures.' Li was feeling better now, Jean knew what to do.

'Well, let's see what the midwife says, how long she thinks you're going to be.'

Jean ran up the stairs and knocked on Charlie's door.

'Charlie!' She pushed open the door. 'Can you ring the hospital, I'm taking Li in, early stage labour.'

'Uh? Right, will do.' Charlie sat up and rubbed his eyes. She was gone but somehow he didn't think he was dreaming and he could hear noises from downstairs.

Jean found Li at the door, she had time to put on a dress, but, mindful of Li's apparent fear, had not done anything more.

She gently ushered Li into the car and drove her to the hospital. Waiting for them was a midwife and orderly, ready to wheel Li in a chair into the maternity ward.

Li was settled and examined and told she was some way off giving birth so Jean was able to stay with her.

Li dozed and groaned every time a pain gripped her, Jean surmised it was going to be a long labour and Li told her not to ring Lucien until things started to get moving. Jean knew Lucien's lecture was due to be given in the morning and hoped that she could delay her call long enough for him to deliver it. Two Blake's, one either side, and pulling her in opposite directions. She sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Lucien Blake, please.' Jean requested as her call was answered by the receptionist at the university. 'He's lecturing in forensics.'

'May I say who's calling?' The professional, authoritative tone asked.

'Jean Beazley.' Jean hoped there wasn't going to be a long list of probing questions.

'Please hold.'

It seemed like an eternity before Lucien's voice came through.

'Jean? What's the matter?' Lucien sounded anxious.

'Li is in labour, she's doing fine and in hospital.' Jean spoke, clearly but softly, not wanting to worry him, 'she wouldn't let me ring you until your lectures were over.'

'I'll catch the next train. Tell her I am so proud of her, and I love you both.' He gulped down the phone.

'I'll stay with her, see you later, and don't worry!' Jean replaced the receiver of the phone and went back to Li.

'Your father will be on the next train.' She took Li's hand. 'Now you have a job to do and I will stay with you, they'll have to carry me out of here, kicking and screaming.' Jean grinned at her, the midwife in attendance raised her eyebrows. Jean looked at her,

'Li is Dr Blake's daughter and relatively new to Ballarat. The doctor is in Melbourne and has asked me to look after her.' Jean's expression and tone of voice said it all, 'I'm not moving.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Doctor Blake!' A shout from outside Li's room alerted Jean to his presence as Lucien burst through the door.

'One more push, Li.' The midwife called over the intrusion, and the cry of a newborn cut through the air.

Lucien stood there, mouth open, there, in the midwife's hands, was his grandchild.

'You've done it, Li.' Jean glanced at the midwife for confirmation of gender.

'A girl, Li you have a daughter, and she is beautiful.' The midwife smiled as she cut the cord and wrapped the baby up in a sheet, ready to hand to her mother.

Li relaxed onto the bed and held her arms out for her baby. She smiled as she cradled the infant and looked at Jean who leant over and kissed her forehead. Li looked up and realised her father was there.

'Father.' He was at her side before she had finished the word.

'I should have been here for you.' He touched her cheek and kissed her.

'I was fine, I told you, I had Jean.' Li smiled back.

'What are you going to call her?' Jean asked.

'She is Jean May Blake.' Li whispered, 'after my two mothers.'

Jean put her hand over her mouth, it was all she could do to stop the tears.

'Li.' She hiccupped, 'I...'

'Jean, you have been more than a mother to me, you have been a friend too, it is fitting your name should come first.' Li sighed, tired after so long without sleep.

'Get some rest now, dear.' Jean squeezed her hand as she looked at Lucien. His face was full of wonder and admiration for these two women, from completely different cultures, who had formed a bond he would never cease to be amazed at.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end. A story that could go on and on and on, but should end here. Lucien would always wonder at the women in his life, from Jean to Li to Mei Lin to Agnes to Genevieve, the women that make him who he is. xx


End file.
